nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Yadderevic language
The Yadderevic language (IDERVOCh ShONG) is the unified language of the Yadderevoes and one of the official languages in the Union of Democratic Planets. Formed from the unification of several languages of Dazbog, the Yadderevic language became the official language of unified Dazbog in the 13th century. The language is similar to several Earth languages. The alphabet (known as the HUIChEG) is a phonetic alphabet made up of vowels and consonants, yet written and pronounced like a consonantal alphabet. The alphabet itself looks simple in comparison to some of the complex languages in the Union, making it the most used in alphabet. Several languages (Denzlonian for instance) writes both in their native alphabet, but have also evolved into the HUIChEG. Grammar In comparison to grammar on Earth, the Yadderevic language would have none. Words do not change their spelling and pronunciation (except for plural words) when determining who, what, where, when, and why. This leaves all the word meanings in total dependence on the syntax (or word order). The Yadderevic syntax is verb (V), object (O) and subject (S). The Verb Object Subject syntax makes the language what it is, and without this the language would sound like gibberish. For instance: :VARZhKO DAZhBOG, IDERVOL (Come from Dazbog, Yadderevoes) ::Yadderevoes come from Dazbog. Where comefrom is the verb, Dazbog is the object, and Yadderevoes are the subject. Pronouns Unlike pronouns on Earth (I, You, He, She, It, We, They), Yadderevic uses a series of prefixes to add pronouns to the verb (or word) they are describing. For instance: :IDRTUMBUM ::I am hungry The word for hungry (TUMBUM) simply gets the prefix for "I" (IDR-'') added to the beginning. When changing the prefixes from nominative to accusative (''I to Me), you simply add the letter YAu (') to the end of the pronoun. :IDR'MOCh ::Feed me Plurals Yadderevic plurals are just as easy as in English. You simply add "-ol" ( ) to the end of a word and it turns it plural. However, if the word ends in an "o", then the plural is simply "-l". : UMANN (UMANNOL) :: Human (Humans) : IDERVO (IDERVOL) :: Yadderevo (Yadderevoes) Writing system Huicheg The Yadderevic alphabet (known as the HUIChEG) looks similar to early Earthling alphabets. It contains a consonant-vowel relationship like the phonetic alphabets (e.g., English), yet has pronunciation and letter positioning similar to a consonantal alphabet (Arabic). Similar in most languages, the early HUIChEG letters had their own meanings, which continue to be used today. The alphabet (no matter what Earth alphabet you use) is always written in uppercase letters (because the HUIChEG has no lowercase letters). This is also to help distinguish digraphs from letters. Yadderevic uses several sounds that can only be made by digraphs in the English language (e.g., Ch, Sh, Ai). In this case, the word acid in Yadderevic would be spelled as ChEG (not Cheg or CHEG). Numerals For a human among Yads, math would be the hardest thing to learn. Because Yadderevoes use a nonal system of counting. A nonal system is counting by nines (9) instead of the decimal (10) system of Earth. As for the numeral system, it is similar to the Roman numerals on Earth. However, Earth's symbols differentiate from the 1s and 5s (I = 1, V = 5, X = 10, L = 50). This would be extremely tedious for a Yadderevo, as half of 9 is a decimal. Instead they could by thirds (which can only exist as a decimal on Earth), making the Yadderevic numerals separate from 1s, 3s, and 6s. Please note the "Decimal counterpart" of the following table. This represents what the specific number would be considered on Dazbog. For instance, the number 20 is an even and balanced number on Earth, where as on Dazbog this number would be uneven and unbalanced. The number 18 would be the even and balanced number on Dazbog that would be similar to our feel on the number 20. Basic phrases :See also: Yadderevic dictionary Greetings Madoq : Hello Madoq Duvoj! : Hello sir/ma'am (lit: Hello comrade) Questions IdrRadai grou Idervoch. : I don't speak Yadderevic. (lit: I speak not Yadderevic) VuggSumkr Modgon Tera? : Have you heard of planet Earth? (lit: You heard planet Earth?) Cursing/Slang VuggBom! : Fuck you! (lit: You fuck!) Proq : Crap, Shit Random Idrdubr Terach! Idr'moch! : I am a stupid Earthling! Eat me! (lit: ''I Stupid Earthling! Me eat!) External links * http://www.kli.org/